Bakugan Rush
by Wolves Infinity
Summary: After losing her Bakugan title in an accident. Cara and her mysterious partner are on a mission to retake what she lost. How hard can that be?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Bakugan  
Yes! This story is in an **'alternate timeline'  
**Just wanted to let you know

Chapter 1.0  
Now Arriving

She looked out of the small window of the plane. The city of Rockdale was now in view. She took a deep breath. The excitement was making her shake. A new city, a new brawling system. A grin crept on to her face  
"Relax Cara"  
"I Know Artemis"  
The girl reached into her right pocket and took out a small black sphere. The sphere folded open exposing a wolf.  
"I can wait to brawl"  
The wolf just chuckled. She might not have said it but she was also excited.  
The plane landed a while later

"Finally" Cara complained "Any longer and I might have lost feeling in my legs"  
"Don't be so ungrateful. I was stuck in you pocket for six hours"  
"Well I'm sorry _mother_"  
"Why you little"  
The two exited the airporp  
"Welcome to Rockdale"  
Cara turned around. Behind her stood her older brother.  
"Thanks Chris"  
Her brother smiled and took her bag from her

"You still know how to brawl right?"  
Cara turned to her brother. They were now on the way home  
"Of course"  
"Good. Well before we go on allow me to explain Bakugan here in Rockdale" Chris started "It's simple actually. Challenge a brawler defeat him or her and claim the rewards"  
"That is simple"  
"Yeah I don't want to confuse my baby sister"  
"Very funny"  
"Anyway. Here in Rockdale we use the Rush system. You have one gate card, three ability cards and one overdrive card. You know what overdrive is, right?"  
"Yes. It's a card that allows you to unleash your partner's full power"  
"Yep. Your gauntlet…"  
Chris reached for a box that lay on the back seat  
"The road!"  
"Relax. I'm an expert driver"  
He handed the box over to his sister  
"Your gauntlet shows your health, the level of your Bakugan and the level of your enemy."  
"Awesome. Thanks Chris"  
"You know how health works right?"  
"Yes. My attack level minus the level of my enemy divided by ten"  
"Sweet"

The rest of the way home was silent except for when the expert driver nearly drove into someone…twice. Cara opened her window.  
"The best action is at night," Chris said  
Cara took a deep breath.

"Lets brawl" Cara said  
They had just arrived at her brother's house. It was a good-looking place but she didn't really care. She wasn't going to spend a lot of time here  
"Your on"  
Cara strapped on her gauntlet  
"Rush Activate"

Loading…Rush Activated

The two throw down their gate cards.  
"Okay Artemis. You ready?"  
"I was born ready?  
"Bakugan Brawl"

Darkus Artemis Darkus Diablo  
G: 550 G: 550  
100 % 100 %

"Hello" Diablo said  
The large demon grinned at the wolf. Artemis just shook her head.  
"Ability card activate" Cara called "Dark Instinct"

Darkus Artemis  
G: 550 + 200  
100 %

"That all?" Chris asked  
"No"  
"Ability activate Rise20"

Darkus Diablo  
G: 550  
100 + 20 %

"Ability activate Dark Instinct"

Darkus Artemis  
G: 750 + 200  
100 %

"Sorry sis" Chris grinned, "Ability activate Turnover"

Darkus Artemis  
G: 550  
100 %

Darkus Diablo  
G: 950  
120 %

"Time to end this. Abitilty activate The End"

Darkus Diablo  
G: 950 + 200  
120 %

"Hold on" Cara said, "Gate card activates Critical Strike. Sorry bro"

Darkus Artemis  
G: Overdrive  
100 %

"Sorry Chris. Critical Strike allows me to activate my overdrive if the G of my opponent is 50 % higher then my own"

Game Set  
Darkus Artemis

Loading…Rush Deactivated

"Nice job" Chris said to his sister "It's good to see you don't suck"  
"Thanks"  
"Come on. Lets unpack and hit the hay"


	2. Chapter 2

Click here to add your disclaimer

* * *

Chapter 1.1  
Road to the Tournament

9 p.m.

Rockdale was full of activity… for 9 pm anyway. Cara, with Artemis sitting on her shoulder, was strolling down the street towards the park. Chris told her the park was the best place to find other brawlers.  
"I hope this is the right way," Cara said  
"What? We're lost"  
"Calm down" Cara reassured her partner "Chris says Rockdale is a safe place"  
"Your brother talks to much"  
They continued on in silence. Cara turned right, passing an abandoned parking lot  
"Hay!"  
Cara stopped and turned to the parking lot.  
"Wanna brawl?"  
Standing under a street lamp was a short but well build boy. He was wearing a green shirt and baggy jeans. "Gale could use some exercise"  
With blue eyes shining with excitement the Rockdale newcomer took out her gauntlet  
"Rush Activate"

* * *

Loading…Rush Activated

The gate cards were entered  
"I haven't seen you here before. You new?"  
"Maybe"  
Her opponent smiled  
"My name is Ben"  
"Cara"  
"You first"

"Let's go Artemis"  
Enter Artemis, a 14 ft tall black wolf with dark purple marking all over her body. The wolf growled at her enemy.

Darkus Artemis  
G: 550  
100 %

"Impressive"  
Enter Gale, a 20 ft tall light green eagle with dark green marking. The eagle seemed to smirk at the wolf

Ventus Gale  
G: 500  
100 %

"Artemis strike down the bird"

Artemis attacks  
-5 % from maximum health  
Ben: 95 %

"Where's the fire?" Ben asked  
"Waiting is for the birds," Cara said  
Artemis smirked at this

"Ability activate Gale Storm"

Gale G increase  
+200  
G: 700

"So what brings you to Rockdale?" Ben asked  
Cara thought for a second "To start anew"  
"If you say so. I end my turn"

"Ability activate Dark Instinct"

Artemis G increase  
+200  
G: 750

"Attack Artemis"

The wolf struck the eagle over the chest with her right claw  
-5 % from maximum health  
Ben: 90 %

"Gate card open Ventus Battlefield"

Battlefield changed  
Gale G increase  
+300  
G: 1000

"Attack Gale"

The eagle gave a quick 360. Green blades of energy struck the wolf  
-25 % from maximum health

"You okay Artemis?"  
"I'm fine"

Darkus Artemis  
G: 750  
75 %

"I think we should just end this" Ben said  
"Agreed" Gale said

Ventus Gale  
G: 1000  
90 %

"Ability Activate Rise20"

Artemis health increase  
+20 %  
Cara: 95 %

"What's wrong Cara? The pressure getting to you"  
"Yes" She said truthfully  
"Well that's to bad. Ability activate Leech"

Artemis G decrease  
-250  
G: 500

Gale G increase  
+250  
G: 1250

"And to add the cherry. Ability activate Gale Storm"

Gale G increase  
+200  
G: 1450

"Well is been fun" Ben said smiling

"Cara!"  
Artemis turned to her partner  
"Trust me" Cara said  
Artemis nodded and turned back to her opponent

"Okay Gale. Let's end this"  
"Gate card activate Turnover"  
"What?"

Artemis G increase  
G: 1450

Gale G decrease  
G: 500

"Well is been fun" Cara mocked "Artemis"

A black energy disk formed above her back. The wolf jumped forward. The disk shot forward  
-95 % from maximum health

Game  
Darkus Artemis

* * *

Loading…Rush Deactivated

Ben took a deep breath.  
"Good job"  
"Thanks" Cara said before looking up at Ben "You okay"  
"Sore loser" Artemis said sitting on Cara's shoulder  
"I'm fine. I just need to find someone else to brawl. I'm one victory away from joining the tournament"  
"Tournament?"  
"The Rockdale Rush Tournament. It's the biggest tournament in Rockdale"  
"How do you enter?"  
"You must earn 10000 points from all your battles"  
Cara looked down at her gauntlet. 950 points  
"That's going to be easy," she said with a grin  
"You got lucky but I would admit getting 950 points in a battle in pretty impressive"

11 pm

The park. Cara took a deep breath.  
"Finally" Artemis said, "Now we can fight again"  
"Sure" Cara said "Let me just catch my breath"  
The park was full of brawlers. It was well lit and it felt very peaceful even thought there were battles going on.  
"Did I hear fight?"  
Cara turned around. Before her stood a tall skinny boy. He was wearing a purple shirt and black jeans.  
"The name is Quinn and this is my partner Revner"  
"Whatever" Cara said "Rush Activate"

* * *

Loading…Rush Activated

The gate cards were entered  
"So you are also a Darkus brawler" Quinn grinned, "This is going to be interesting"  
"Whatever. You begin"

"Let's go Revner"  
Enter Revner, a 20 ft tall black dragon with purple markings. The dragon gave a big roar

Darkus Revner  
G: 600  
100 %

"Ready Artemis"  
Artemis entered the battle

Darkus Artemis  
G: 550  
100 %

"For my first move. Gate card activate Darkus Battlefield"

Battlefield changed  
Revner G increase  
+300  
G: 900

Artemis G increase  
+300  
G: 850

"And now I'll add an ability. Ability activate Power Booster"

Revner G increase  
Power Double  
G: 1800

"Your turn"

Artemis turned to Cara  
"Looks like he wants to go out with a bang"  
"Looks that way. Ability activate Dark Instinct"

Artemis G increase  
+200  
G: 1050

"Ability activate Power Booster"

Revner G increase  
Power Double  
G: 3600

"Your turn"

"Ability activate Dark Instinct"

Artemis G increase  
+200  
G: 1250

"Ability activate Power Booster"

Revner G increase  
Power Double  
G: 7200

"Good night girl. Revner"  
"The name is Cara and secondly gate card open. One Turn Borrow"

One Turn Borrow allows you to take the opponent's G for one turn  
Revner G decrease  
G: 0

Artemis G increase  
G: 8450

"Loser" Cara grinned "Attack Artemis"

Several disks formed above Artemis. Artemis roared and the disks shot towards Revner  
-845 % from maximum health

Game

Darkus Artemis

Loading…Rush Deactivated

* * *

"8450 points!" Cara cheered, "Artemis I love you"  
"What can I say? I'm just that good"  
Cara looked at her gauntlet. 9400 points  
Quinn turned to Cara. "I'll see you in the Tournament"

* * *

Now that was a fun chapter to write


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer where are you? Oh wait, you're on the first chapter

Chapter 1.2  
Don't I know you?

7 pm

Cara was sitting on a park bench. Artemis was sitting, as usual, on her shoulder. Tonight Cara wanted to start early that and Artemis was on her case about getting lost again.  
"600 hundred points left" Cara said  
"If we battle like last night well reach it easily," the ever-confident Artemis said  
"Yeah"  
"You okay?"  
"I'm fine" Cara looked up at the sky "I'm glad I'm still here"  
"That was a year ago Cara" Artemis folded open "You need to move on"  
"Have you moved on?"  
The wolf turned away "No I haven't"  
She turned back to Cara  
"I could have lost you that day"  
"Sorry"  
The two sat silence before  
"I knew it" a shrill voice jelled over the small group of brawlers that have arrived at the park "Cara Redgrave"  
Cara looked up. Making her way out of the crowd was a well-tanned girl with white hair, brown eyes and pink clothes. Cara raised an eyebrow  
"And your partner is Artemis" the girl said pointing to the wolf Bakugan  
"And you are?"  
"I am Julie and I challenge you"  
"Your on"  
Cara strapped on her gauntlet  
"Rush Activate" the two called

Time stopped around the two. They turned and walked back, when they were far enough they turned to face each other.

Loading…Rush Activated

The two throw in their gate cards  
"This should be fun," Julie said  
"Let's go Artemis"  
Artemis entered the battle

Darkus Artemis  
G: 550  
100 %  
"You ready Goram"

Julie brought her thump up to her lips then she struck a pose, one the resembled someone throwing a baseball and then she throw her Bakugan. The small brown sphere went straight for Artemis. The wolf ducked her head and swiped the sphere away with her tail.  
Goram entered the battle  
"Whoa" was all Cara could get out  
She looked up at the 50 ft tall brown golem.

Sub Terra Goram  
G: 600  
100 %

"How do you know me?" Cara asked  
"You won the Lionsgate Ultimate Bakugan Tournament!"  
"But that was almost two years ago"  
"So? Your still one of the greatest Brawlers"  
Artemis turned to Cara "Can you use the new cards you got?"  
"I can. Ability activate Dark Regan"

Every turn G increase by 10  
Artemis

"Ability activate Solid Defense"

Arm shield activated  
Goram

"I did not see that coming" Cara said  
Artemis looked over her shoulder at her partner  
"This brings back memories," she said  
"Yeah" Cara smiled "Stage two of the Ultimate Tournament. When Matt's Bakugan had it's shield activated. We had to triple our G and take his to defeat him"  
"Good times"  
"Ability activate Last Chance"

Darkus Artemis  
G: 570  
100 %  
Dark Regan  
Last Chance

"Attack Goram"  
Artemis' eyes widened. The golem lifted up its right leg  
"Sorry about this" he said sincerely  
He brought his foot down on the wolf

Goram strikes critical  
-13 % from maximum health  
Cara: 87 %

"Critical! Artemis?"  
"I'm fine," the wolf said "Are we underwater?"  
"My last Ability. Ability activate Dark Instinct"

Artemis G increase  
+200  
G: 780

"Ability activate Rock Storm"

Direct attack  
-20 % from maximum health  
Cara: 67 %  
Goram G increase  
+150  
G: 750

"I don't have any card" Cara said, "I forfeit my turn"  
"Why don't you just forfeit the game?"  
"That's not my style"  
"Quitting" Artemis stood up proud "Is for the weak!"  
"If you say so. Ability activate Rock Storm"

Direct attack  
-20 % from maximum health  
Cara: 47 %  
Goram G Increase  
+150  
G: 900

"Cara?"  
"Trust me Artemis"

Darkus Artemis  
G: 800  
47 %  
Dark Regan  
Last Chance

"Your turn Julie"  
"Gate card activate Terra Battlefield"

Battlefield changed  
Goram G increase  
+300  
G: 1200

"Attack Goram"  
This time the golem punched the wolf

Goram strikes critical  
-40 % from maximum health  
Cara: 7 %

"Looks like you your wolf is cooked"  
"Not yet chef" Cara grinned, "Last Chance activate"

Artemis Overdrive active

"Thanks for playing and we hope to see you again"

Artemis gave a big howl. The Darkus symbol formed above Goram and then there was a massive explosion of dark energy.

Game\  
Darkus Artemis

Loading…Rush Deactivated

"That was awesome" Julie said, "We should brawl again. Maybe well see each other in the Tournament"  
"Yeah that would be cool" Cara said

Midnight

"We are going to the tournament," Cara said excitedly "The first step to The Ultimate Bakugan Tournament"  
"Then we can get our title back," Artemis said just as excited "Let's just be careful this time"  
"Agreed I want to stay out of the hospital this time"  
"Well that's a shame"  
Cara turned around "Domino"  
"It's good to see you still remember me. I heard you were in a very bad accident"  
Cara said nothing  
Domino was the Rockdale champion. She was sixteen but looked a bit older. Tight jeans and a white shirt that was hidden beneath a leather jacket.  
"I see you haven't changed" Domino said "Still walking around dressed as a boy"  
Cara looked down at herself. She was wearing black cargo pants and white sneakers. Her shirt was red and held onto her nicely.  
"What do you want Domino?" The sixteen year old asked  
"A brawl would suffice"  
"Fine"

"Rush Activate" both said in unison

Loading…Rush Activated

The Gate cards were entered followed by their Bakugan  
Artemis snarled at her enemy. The long white snake seemed to have the same grin as her partner.

Haos Viper  
G: 550  
100 %

Darkus Artemis  
G: 550  
100 %

"Let me teach you how we're suppose to brawl. Step 1 Find a Weakness. Gate card activate Hoas Trap: Bind"

Chains shot out of the ground and fastened around the wolf

Weakness  
Artemis G decrease  
-550  
G: 0

Cara bit her lower lip.  
"Finding a weakness is really helpful. You have to forfeit a turn.

Step 2 Effect are fun. Ability activate Poison Fang"

Viper coiled herself up and shot at Artemis. She strikes, sinking her poisoned filled fangs into the wolf's neck.

Poisoned  
-50 % from maximum health  
Cara: 50 %

"Artemis! Ability activate Renew"

Ability deactivated  
Artemis is unable to perform action

"Step 3 Destroy your enemy. Ability activate Critical Finish"

Viper Overdrive active

"Crush the wolf"

Viper wrapped around Artemis and started to squeeze.

Game  
Haos Viper

Loading…Rush Deactivated

"Artemis"  
Cara walked over to her partner and picked her up  
"I'm sorry Cara"  
"You were stronger when we were fourteen"  
Domino turned "You're weak" With that she left  
Cara looked up "The Tournament is mine"

And so the plot thickens.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 1.3

The Rockdale Rush Tournament

"It's a beautiful day here in Rockdale today and a beautiful day to start our Rush Tournament. I'm Chad Johnson, here to keep you company through the Tournament"  
Massive crowds were forming before the stadium gates.  
"We are an hour away from our starting match"

Inside the Silver Stadium, sitting in one of the big, busy locker rooms was Cara  
"You okay?" Ben asked her sitting down  
"I'm fine" she said "I'm just getting my head in the game"  
"You sure?"  
Cara nodded  
"Okay. See you on the battlefield"  
Ben stood up and walked over to Quinn  
"You ready Cara?" Artemis asked her partner  
The wolf jumped into her hands  
"I am" Cara looked at her partner "Let's show Rockdale how a Darkus brawler battles"  
"Let's"

"The Rush Tournament is divided up into 4 stages over the period of 4 days. The first stage is our elimination round; 16 brawlers have been paired up, winners go through to stage 2. Stage 2 works the same way. Stage 3 will be a four-way elimination match and stage 4 will be our championship match"

Day 1  
Stage 1 Match 7  
Cara Redgrave Vs Quinn Smith  
Rush Activate

"I told I would see you again"  
"Bring it"

Darkus Revner  
G: 600  
100 %

Darkus Artemis  
G: 550  
100 %

"This is about to heat up. Newcomer Cara is going against our dark master Quinn. Both Bakugan look ready to rumble"  
"Make your move" Cara said  
"Gate card activate Triple Dark Battlefield"

Battlefield changed  
Revner / Artemis G increase  
G triple  
Revner G 1800  
Artemis G 1650

"Now this is a interesting way to start a battle"  
Cara rolled her eyes "You boost your power"  
"That's my thing"  
"If you say so. Ability activate Take and Use"

Ability activate  
-50% G level from Revner  
Artemis G increase  
+900  
Artemis G 2550

"Attack Artemis"

Artemis Attacks  
-165% from maximum health  
Game  
Darkus Artemis

"Holy dog nibbles. I have never seen a battle end so quickly. Cara is not messing around folks"  
"Are you okay?" Quinn asked  
They were back in the locker room.  
"I'm fine" Cara said "Sorry about the ass kicking you just received"  
"It's fine. Maybe I should get a new strategy. Good luck Cara"  
Quinn left


	5. Chapter 5

Final

Dark Past. Dark Present

"This is it ladies and gentlemen. The final battle to determine whom the Rockdale champion will be. Our champ Domino will be going up against Cara Redgrave, the aggressive rookie from…well were not actually sure where she's from"

The two combatants stood across one another. The crowd was silent. The announcer was silent.  
"Ready to lose" Domino said  
"I'm here to win so I hope you got the car ready" Cara said "You can catch me when I exit"  
Domino frowned "Fool! I didn't…do that"  
"Then who did?"  
Domino shook her head "Rush activate"  
"Cara followed "Rush activate"

_Past (Domino) _  
_Before the match_

_The Leonsgate Tournament Final was about to start. The champ and a friend were in the VIP area. Domino stood against a pillar and the champion was sitting on a red chair.  
_"_It will be easy," he said smiling "She's just a little girl"  
_"_You shouldn't be so overconfident Erik" Domino said, "She may only be fifteen but she has skill. Do you know who here sister is?"  
__Erik shook his head "I don't know and frankly I don't care"  
_"_You should" Domino said "Claire Redgrave"  
_"_Oh Claire" Erik laughed, "That doesn't change anything. Your fifteen and your good Domino"  
_"_I have been practicing since I was ten" Domino crossed her arms "I can beat you"  
_"_Yeah so?"  
__Domino raised an eyebrow  
_"_What?"  
_"_You don't take losing well Erik"  
_"_What are you talking about" the champ stood up  
_"_The first time I won against you" she said, "You punched me"  
_"_No I didn't"  
__She gave him a look  
_"_So I did. You still look okay"  
__Domino stood up straight "Don't go doing something drastic when you lose"  
__She walked out of the room_

Present

"Cara doesn't look good. Domino just took out half her health"  
"Come on Cara" Quinn jelled from the stand "I have fifty bucks on you winning"  
"You're an idiot" Ben said annoyed "You do know that right?"  
"Whatever"

"Why didn't you do something about it?" asked Cara  
"Do what?" Domino said, "How was I suppose to know"  
Cara shook her head "I was looking for a good battle but instead I get an eighteen year old throwing cusses at me"

_Past (Cara)  
__Before the match _

"_Okay sis" Claire said, "Erik is just some punk with a powerful Bakugan"  
__Cara looked up at her seventeen-year-old sister "What?"  
_"_Relax Cara. All you need to do is play defensively. Erik is going to try and over power you. The idiot can't think of other tactics" Claire smiled "He plays almost like our idiot brother"  
__Cara smiled but that soon faded. She was nervous.  
_"_I believe in you" Claire said, "You can win this"_

Present

"Holy mince meat! Cara just evened the odds. Both of them are on are under fifty percent health"  
Ben blow out some air "Maybe I should get in on some this action"  
"You should" Quinn said smiling

"You knew" Cara said  
"No I didn't" Domino said "I met Erik after the match…"  
"What?"  
"Nothing"

_Past (Domino)  
__After the match _

_Erik stormed into the VIP room  
_"_What did I say?" Domino smiled  
__Erik growled at her. That didn't faze her. She felt smug; he lost against a girl three years younger then him just because he played like he always does. Since Claire destroyed him last year. Everyone knew how to defeat him but they were scared. Claire had her brother with her so Erik didn't lose like he usually did.  
__Erik tossed a piece of glass against the wall  
_"_Whoa there princess"  
__The two looked up. In the door stood Ty.  
_"_What do you want?" Erik jelled  
_"_I came to mock you" Ty said, "I'm not going to let Claire come up here. You might just do something you would regret"  
__Domino smiled. Ty was Claire's boyfriend, a handsome seventeen year old, black hair and deep blue eyes. Domino sighed "Hi Ty"  
_"_Domino" Ty greeted "You want to punch me…or try"  
_"_Screw you"  
__Ty had also won against Erik but when Erik tried something he got the crap kicked out of him.  
_"_How's Claire?" Domino asked  
_"_She's good" Ty said, "Thanks for asking"  
_"_How long have you two been together?"  
_"_It's been three years now" Ty said  
__Erik mumbled something  
_"What was that?" Ty asked  
"_Nothing" Erik said "Why are you here again?"  
_"_I came to get the trophy" Ty walked over to a large golden trophy resting in the display case  
__Ty picked it up "Thanks again douche"  
__He walked to the door "Cheers Domino"  
_"_Bye Ty"  
__When Ty was gone Erik pulled out his phone. He called someone…_

Present

"Now this is getting extreme. Cara has seventeen percent health left. I think we all know who is going to win this one folks"  
"Oh dear" Ben said  
The brawler was on the edge of his seat, just like the other 19 999. The one was doing something else.  
"Can I change my bet…to the Domino chick …thanks" Quinn laughed, "I'm going to make a killing"

Cara took a deep breath  
"What do you want me to do?" Domino asked  
The girl was losing it  
"Nothing it wasn't your fault" Cara said then she smiled "time to end this. Artemis!"

_Past (Cara)  
__After the match_

_Cara was standing at her locker. She was waiting for her sister.  
_"_You did well" Artemis said, "I am proud"  
_"_You're the one that did all the work" Cara said, "I just stood in the back"  
_"_And we all sat in the crowd" Ty said  
__Claire walked up to her sister and hugged her "I am very proud"  
"Damn right" Ty said, "Here"  
__Ty handed her, her trophy  
_"_Erik gave you the trophy?"  
_"_No I took it"  
__Claire looked worried  
_"_Relax" Ty said, "If he does something reckless…"  
_"_I know" Claire said.  
__She turned to her sister "You ready to go. There's a party for you at home"  
_"_I'll walk" Cara said, "I want to get some fresh air"  
_"_Okay" Claire said, "Be careful"_

Present

"…I can't believe it. Cara won! She won! This is amazing!"  
"No! I just lost a hundred bucks" Quinn cried  
"Yes!" jelled Ben "And that's what you get for being an idiot"

The platforms the battlers were standing had moved. They were on the ground again. Cara walked over to Domino  
"Thank you" Cara said here right hand stretched out  
Domino looked up at Cara and smiled. They shook hands  
"I'm sorry" she said, "I should have done something"  
"Don't worry about it" Cara said

_Past (Artemis)  
__Party_

_Slap!  
__Ty groaned in pain  
"You ready to give up?" Chris asked_  
"_Nooooooooo Yes"  
_"_Loser" Chris laughed  
__Ty blow on his burning red right hand "That's the last time I play chicken against you"  
__Chris walked off laughing  
_"_Ty"  
_"_Yeah" Ty turned around "You okay Claire?"  
_"_I'm a little worried"  
_"_Okay" Ty scratched the back of his head "I'll go look for Cara. You just relax"  
_"_Thanks"  
__Ty grabbed his coat and walked out the front door. It didn't take long to find her  
__Lying on the side of the street in a pool of her own blood was Cara. Ty ran up to her  
_"_Cara"  
_"_Ty" Artemis rolled up to Ty. The black Bakugan was covered in blood "Help"  
__Ty picked up the broken girl. Her partner was sitting on her chest  
_"_What happened?"  
_"_A car…"  
_"_Erik!"  
_"_No"  
__Ty turned around "Erik?"  
_"_Ty I didn't do this?" he got out of his car "Someone else did"  
_"_Who?"  
_"…_Jason…I think" Erik ran over to the other side and opened the car door "Come on. I'll take you to the hospital"_

"Come on Artemis" Cara said, "This is just getting started"


End file.
